Todo Continúa Por Alguna Razón
by Mikaru Hatsune
Summary: Secuela de: Misaki, Hiroki y Shinobu en Problemas
1. Problemas

Aquí yo de nuevo con mis fic's dramáticos y en donde siempre sale alguien lastimado, espero que les agrade (:

Este Fic es la continuación de Misaki, Hiroki y Shinobu en problemas...**( s/10242790/1/Misaki-Hiroki-y-Shinobu-en-Problemas****)**pero creo que no será necesario leer la primera parte para entender este Fic... (:

* * *

Pero sí lo recomiendo

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

¿Alguna vez has tenido tantos problemas que desearías no escuchar nada a tu alrededor? Pues para la pequeña Ritsuko era lo contrario… ella deseaba escuchar por su propia cuenta y no tener que usar aparatos para escuchar tan solo los susurros de las palabras que la gente pronunciaba a su alrededor.

La joven **Ritsuko**, con el cabello castaño tan largo que tocaba el suelo, y sus ojos verdes destellaban a kilómetros… podía hacer todo como una joven normal de 16 pero debido a que nació sin el poder de escuchar tuvo demasiados problemas para aprender a hablar, y poco a poco fue mejorando, una vez que pudo escuchar un poco comenzó a hablar con su hermano, pero… a nadie más que a él le dirigía la palabra, cada día mejoraba más y más, hasta que con ayuda de sus aparatos de audición podía escuchar, no perfectamente, pero podía distinguir las palabras y leer los labios de las personas, pero sin los aparatos no escuchaba más que zumbidos.

Esta joven de 16 año era la hija de **Usami Akihiko** y de **Takahashi Misaki, **los cuales durante sus 16 años de vida la habían cuidado y protegido tanto, no salía de casa más que con su hermano, aunque sus padres le insistieran en salir no hacía caso, era en lo único en lo que no obedecía. Sus padres trataron de ayudarla pero no podían hacer que hablara, solo respondía con un movimiento de cabeza y brazos, lo cual extrañamente entendían a la perfección.

Sus amigos se fueron alejando, todo porque no hablaba y había veces en las que no prestaba atención, fue entonces cuando decidió que no entablaría amistad con nadie más que no fuera su hermano, su hermano siempre le prestaba atención y nunca la dejaba fuera de pláticas o conversaciones, era feliz, aunque no pudiera tener a nadie más en quien confiar, solo ella y su hermano, y claro sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia-aunque nunca hablaba con ellos.

Su hermano, mayor por un minuto o dos, el joven **Takeshi**, un joven con el cabello castaño y ojos color verde como los de su hermana, era capaz de todo, con la excepción de correr y brincar. Con ayuda de las operaciones del hospital y la de sus padres pudo mejorar en todo, puede caminar lentamente, pero después de un tiempo se llega a cansar, se desplaza con bastón o silla de ruedas, dependiendo de que tanto le duelan las piernas al moverse, prefiere permanecer en la silla tanto como sea posible, para así no empeorar o retroceder en su mejoramiento. Es el único capaz de hablar con Ritsuko y entenderla a la perfección, se denomina a sí mismo como "el traductor" ya que nadie más ha podido hacer lo que él hace. Es muy cariñoso con todos y emprendedor, aunque a veces se reserva sus verdaderos sentimientos solo para que la otra persona pueda ser feliz.

Su mejor amigo de la infancia, el joven** Makoto**, un pequeño adolescente de no más de 16 años de edad, de cabello negro y ojos grises con unos lentes muy gruesos para ver un poco mejor, ya que sin ellos no podría ver más que luces y destellos, y en su mano derecha siempre traía un bastón para orientarse. A pesar de no poder ver, el joven no se desanimaba, vivía lo más que podía, y siempre llevaba a Shiori para que fuera un apoyo para él.

La mejor amiga de ellos era **Shiori**, una joven de cabello castaño y unos cabellos azules, sus ojos azul petróleo que brillaban como dos estrellas en el cielo, era calmada, y tímida al igual que Ritsuko, casi no hablaba. Siempre tenía una bolsa grande que traía al hombro, ahí tenía sus inhaladores y sus pequeños repuestos por si algo pasaban.

Todos ellos se divertían juntos, pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, el invierno estaba por llegar y siempre era la temporada más difícil… A la pequeña Ritsuko se enfermaba mucho, una ligera gripe empeoraba todo, sus oídos se tapaban y dejaba de escuchar completamente.

Para Takeshi era lo mismo, de tanto no mover las piernas y con el frio, se entumían por completo y era ahí donde todo se hacía peor, cada vez que trataba de levantarse empeoraba la situación, al igual que con Shiori que al tener problemas respiratorios casi siempre se quedaba sin aire y muchas veces se desmayaba.

Solo para alguien no era mala esa situación, esa temporada del año era la que más le gustaba, con el frio y con toda la nieve que caía podía observar mejor las cosas, nadie sabía porque pero para el todo le favorecía.

Y así fue, la temporada invernal empezó y con ella todo empeoro, los padres de cada uno pedían vacaciones desde noviembre y terminaban en febrero. Como consecuencia trabajaban día y noche sin descanso, todos los fines de semana para terminar su trabajo. Si no daban algún avance en los trabajos para cierta época no tenían permitidas esas largas vacaciones.

Para el escritor **Usami Akihiko** se le encargaba terminar 13 manuscritos para antes del primer día de noviembre para que el tiempo en el que estuviera ausente pudiera ser utilizado y así no sería interrumpido mientras cuidara a su hija.

Para el editor de manga **Takahashi Misaki** le fue encargado editar 6 mangas por cada ciclo y así no se le encargaría hacer nada durante su tiempo de vacaciones.

Para el maestro de Literatura **Hiroki Kamijou** se le encomendó permanecer en la escuela hasta la noche durante 3 meses para así cubrir con los trabajos que no haría durante sus vacaciones.

Para el pediatra les fueron encomendados los 3 turnos del día por más de 4 meses para así conseguir el dinero de los meses que pasaría cuidando de su hija.

Pero tanto como el maestro **Miyagi **y el Director de la Universidad **Shinobu** que permanecían normalmente en sus trabajos ya que su hijo no se enfermaba, lo contrario, mejoraba… por esa razón decidieron no hacer nada especial y vivir normalmente con su hijo.

Los días pasaban y pasaban, y así fue como comenzó la época de invierno.

La más joven de la familia Usami, la pequeña Ritsuko, fue a la escuela como de costumbre, mientras sus padres permanecían en casa por si algo le llegaba a ocurrir.

La joven que estaba estudiando en clases comenzó a marearse, su hermano comenzó a notar su rostro, estaba rojo completamente, la observo y solo pudo observar como caía al suelo.

**-¡Ritsuko**!- grito el joven muchacho haciendo que toda la clase se callara.

Después de eso la joven fue llevada a enfermería y su hermano permaneció a su lado hasta que sus padres fueran por ella.

**-Tiene fiebre de 49°-** dijo la enfermera de la escuela.

**-¿Pero estará bien?-** pregunto el joven.

**-No lo sé-**contesto ella**\- lo más recomendable es que sea llevada a algún hospital.**

Antes de que el joven respondiera algo las puerta de la enfermería se abrió, en ella estaba su padre, Usami Akihiko, el cual la levanto, la cubrió con una sábana y se la llevo a el hospital más cercano.

**-¡Yo iré contigo!-** dijo Takeshi

**-NO… tú te quedaras en clase-** contesto Usami- tu madre vendrá por ti a la hora de la salida-

El joven no respondió, sabía que las palabras de su padre eran definitivas, tenía miedo de que él se enojara, así que regreso lo más pronto posible a su clase.

**-¿Estará bien Ritsu-chan?-** pregunto Shiori.

**-Sí, no te preocupes-** contesto Takeshi.

**-Qué alivio-** respondieron al unísono Shiori y Makoto.

Después de todas las clases que tuvieron llego la hora de la salida, y como había dicho su padre Misaki llego en su camioneta, recogió a Takeshi, Shiori y Makoto… después tomaron marcha para la calle principal.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-** pregunto Takeshi.

-**A ver a tu hermana**\- contesto Misaki.

**-¿A dónde?-**

-**Al hospital-**

**-¿Pero porque?-**

-**Está muy grave-**

Todos quedaron perplejos de aquella palabra… _**"grave"**_… a que se referían con grave… pero él no se atrevió a preguntar, tenía miedo de las peores respuestas.

Después de un tiempo en la calle principal se desviaron a la calle del hospital, entraron a la recepción, se registraron y fueron a la habitación.

Era una habitación localizada en el 5to piso, número 84, dentro se apreciaba a un escritor sosteniendo de la mano a una joven castaña que se encontraba en cama, se veía muy pálida, su piel blanca se hacía cada vez más pálida, pero su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Lo único que pudo hacer el joven fue soltar un par de lágrimas y salir lo más rápido posible al elevador que lo llevaría al techo.

Shiori lo siguió junto con Makoto, pero más lento.

Una vez ahí lo observaron y solo permanecieron callados.

**-¿Porque no puedo ayudarla…porque no puedo salvar a mi hermana?-** se preguntaba para sí mismo en voz alta.

**-¡No te culpes, ya verás que todo mejorara!-** grito Shiori desde la puerta.

-**Cómo puedes estar tan segura**-Replico Takeshi

**-Ella ha sobrevivido por más de 16 años, es momento de que empieces a confiar en ella-  
**  
Después de aquello el joven regreso por donde había venido y una vez en la habitación de su hermana se puso de pie con todas sus fuerzas y la abrazo.

**-¿He…r…ma…no…eres…tu?-** dijo la pequeña Ritsuko al sentir a su hermano.

-**Confío en ti…-  
**  
**-¿Eeh?-**

**-¡Sé que te mejoraras y estarás junto a mí!-**

Y así como término de decir aquellas palabras, su hermana lo abrazo y le dio un beso en su frente, por lo cual Takeshi se ruborizo, pero permaneció agarrado de su hermana.

**-Gra…cias…te…quiero…mu…cho…her…mano-**

-**Gracias a ti-**

Solo observo su rostro que sonreía ampliamente y permanecieron así durante un largo tiempo…

Después de un rato ella se quedó dormida en su hombro, la recostó y se fue al área de espera, al fin y al cabo le darían el alta en la noche.

Ya en la noche se fueron todos a casa para poder descansar completamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado este Fic! los quiero (:

porfa díganme que piensan (:

NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA PARA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO


	2. Vida

**Capítulo 2.-**

La joven ya tenía una temperatura normal, pero aun así seguía mareada, tanto que no podía moverse, sus oídos comenzaron a taparse… se quedó en el silencio completo…

Takeshi fue a su habitación, le llevo un poco de agua y permaneció a su lado mientras estaba "durmiendo"…

**-Sé que te recuperaras…-** Dijo en voz baja el joven castaño**\- Sé que lo harás…-  
**  
Se quedó completamente dormido a un costado de la cama de su hermana, al dar las 3 de la mañana empezó a levantarse, observo a su hermana que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en lo peor… sus ojos se humedecieron y luego comenzó a sollozar.

El tiempo paso y solo lloraba, pero de un momento a otro se percató que su hermana dejaba de moverse… su pecho no se levantaba y ya no salía aire… dejo de respirar.

Lo primero que hizo fue levantar lo más que pudo a su hermana y ponerla en sus brazos, se levantó y trato de correr… pero al llegar a la sala cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.

Misaki y Akihiko salieron de su sueño y corrieron hacia el origen de aquel ruido y solo observaron a su hijo que sostenía fuertemente a la joven y que caminaba lo más que podía hacia la entrada.

**-¡A dejado de respirar!-**Grito Takeshi.

Y dicho esto Akihiko corrió con ella en brazos, la metió en el carro y la llevo lo más rápido a un hospital.

-**Takeshi… esperemos a la llamada de tu padre…-**

**-¿¡Pero porque!?-**

**-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer…-** dijo Misaki con una mirada triste**\- iremos en la mañana, mientras deja que revise tus piernas**.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, al igual que los días… todos y cada uno de ellos lentamente, la joven se recuperaba normalmente, de poco en poco, hasta que un par de días antes de navidad fue dada de alta.

Al parecer su problema de oídos se complicó y ya casi no escuchaba, ni con sus aparatos ni con nada.

Takeshi estaba muy triste… siempre recibía ayuda de Makoto y Shiori.

Un día mientras se encontraba a solas con Makoto comenzaron a hablar.

**-Tengo miedo…-**

**-¿De que algo malo pase?-** Pregunto Makoto

-**Si… estoy muy aterrado… ya no sé qué hacer…-**

-**Relájate un poco… no te estreses…-**

-**Y como se supone que hago algo así…-**

**-Pues…-** Makoto se acercó de improviso a Takeshi dándole un beso en los labios.

Takeshi al principio se resistió, pero con el tiempo se dejó llevar hasta que el beso se profundizo y profundizo.

Lentamente Makoto se fue alejando de Takeshi un poco ruborizado, solo un hilo de saliva salía de sus bocas…

**-Perdona… pero es que yo… te amo-** Dijo Makoto cabiz-bajo.

Takeshi se encontraba completamente ruborizado, pero feliz de aquellas palabras… pero él no entendía por qué exactamente…

**-Y…o…-** pero no pudo terminar de articular aquellas palabras por que fue interrumpido…

**-¡Makoto! ¿Donde estás?-** Pregunto Shiori al entrar de golpe en aquella habitación- **Aaah aquí estas… ¡Tío Shinobu lo encontré!-  
**  
**-¿Makoto, hoy te quedaras aquí para que cuides a Takeshi y a Ritsuko, Shiori yo te llevare a casa, están de acuerdo?-**

**-¡De acuerdo!-** respondieron todos al unísono.

**-Nos vemos-** Dijo la pequeña Shiori**\- ¡Cuídense mucho!  
**  
Y dicho y hecho se fueron todos, dejándolos solos de nuevo en aquella habitación mientras se observaban el uno al otro.

**-Yo…la verdad es que… yo-** comenzó a tartamudear Takeshi.

**-Perdón… no debí de haber hecho aquello, me disculpo- dijo** Makoto**\- olvida todo lo que paso…-**

**-¡Espera!... yo-** pero Makoto había salido de que aquella gran habitación dejando solo en la obscuridad de sus pensamiento…

_"¿Que hubiera pasado si continuaba?", "¿Que hubiera dicho?", " cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos?",_ era en lo único que pudo pensar… hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Al despertar diviso el sol que entraba por una abertura de la ventana, se levantó lo más rápido y fue a la habitación de su hermana.

Pareciera como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada, estaba sentada en su cama mientras observaba afuera de la ventana a su padre y a su madre dormidos en una banca.

**-Han estado platicando toda la noche-** dijo la pequeña niña con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas**\- han dicho que… no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, que cualquier cosa podría llegar a matarme, mamá estuvo llorando todo el tiempo mientras papá la abrazaba y se han quedado dormidos afuera.  
**  
El joven sorprendido de aquellas palabras _"no me queda mucho tiempo de vida"_ le hicieron recordar el momento en que su mamá le dijo que su hermana estaba muy grave.

**-No morirás-** Dijo el joven en voz alta **– yo te protegeré de todo y todos, me encargare de que vivas por más tiempo-  
**  
**-Sabes hermano… he soñado con un niño… en mis sueños se llamaba Daichi… pero… no se quien sea-** dijo la niña con la voz temblorosa**\- es idéntico a nosotros… ojos verdes y cabello castaño… en sueños me llama "hermanita" pero… no lo recuerdo de ningún lugar…-  
**  
La joven adolescente lloraba en silencio… Su hermano no tenía ni la mínima idea de quien era aquel joven, pero… estaba seguro de que pronto sabría quién era aquel joven de apariencia tan idéntica a ellos.

**-Mañana es noche buena…-** dijo el joven tratando de cambiar el tema**\- ¿Quisieras acompañarme a comprarle algo a mamá y papá?-  
**  
**-Perdón… tengo cosas que hacer más tarde… me disculpo por completo hermano… saldré con Shiori… así que nos vemos en la noche-  
**  
**-No puedes irte**\- interrumpió el hermano**\- no hoy… puedes ir mañana, pero prométeme que hoy descansaras…-  
**  
**-Está bien… te lo prometo…-**

**-Yo le avisare a ella para que no te levantes de la cama, así que duerme para que mañana ya te encuentres mejor-**

Y dicho esta la joven se acostó en su cama y se decidió por descansar sabiendo que al día siguiente saldría con su mejor amiga para hacer las compras navideñas.

**-¿Shiori?-**

_**-[¿Que paso?]-**_

-Soy Takeshi-

_**-[Hola Takeshi]!-**_

-Te hablo de parte de Ritsuko-

_**-[¿De Ritsu-chan? ¿Porque?]-**_

-Le he pedido que descanse por hoy, ¿Podrías cambiar su salida para mañana?-

_**-[Claro, no te preocupes]-**_

-Bueno es todo, hasta luego-

_**-[Adiós]-**_

El joven después de cambiar la fecha de encuentro de las chicas decidió marcar al que había puesto como más importante en su lista de contactos, un joven de cabello negro como el carbón y ojos grises como el cielo nublado- MAKOTO-

_**-[¿Diga?]-**_

-Makoto… soy yo… Takeshi-

_**-[Takeshi…]-**_

-¿Te parece si mañana en la mañana salimos?-

_**-[¿Para qué?]-**_

-Para hacer las compras navideñas-

_**-[Sería buena esa idea… pero creo que no me es posible salir mañana…]-**_

-¿Eeh? ¿Porque?-

_**-[Tengo que ayudar a mi padre con un trabajo y luego saldré con Shiori]-**_

-…-

_**"saldrán los tres, y sin mi"**_** pensó el castaño.**

_**-[¿Takeshi estás ahí?]-**_

-Si… perdón es que recordé algo-

_**-[¿Algo?]-**_

-No nada… olvídalo-

_**-[¡Pero…!]-**_

-¡Bueno… me voy… adiós!-

**-[¡Espera!]-**Se apresuro a decir**-[¿Colgó…**_** pero si yo estoy en el piso de arriba… porque me habrá hablado al móvil?]-**_


	3. Regalos

Takeshi llego a la cocina, comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su hermana, olvidándose de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor sin percatarse de una entidad de cabellos negros que se acercaba por atrás de el.

**-Buenos días…-** dijo aquel de pelo negro y ojos grises mientras tomaba del hombro a Takeshi.

Un sonido se escucho, y la razón, aquel joven se había asustado demasiado, sus manos temblaron y tiraron el gran plato con apenas 2 sándwiches de los 15 que había preparado.

**-Perdon… fue mi culpa-**Dijo Makoto**\- Perdona…**

**-No te preocupes, se puede limpiar-**

**-No me referia a eso… me refiero a lo de ayer…**

Un silencio se apodero de la cocina, no se escuchaba ni un sonido, solo el de sus repiraciones hasta que cierto castaño salio de su habitación.

**-Buenos días Take-chan-**

**-Buenos días mamá-**

**-Buenos días Takahashi-san-**

**-¿Que paso aquí, porque esta el plato roto en el suelo?-** pregunto un poco preocupado Misaki.

**-No paso paso nada mamá-** Dijo Takeshi mientras recogia el piso lleno de pedazos de vidrio**\- solo se me resbalo de las manos el plato con la comida para Ritsuko-**

**-¿Bueno pero no te paso nada? **Pregunto de nuevo Misaki

**-Si, bueno, llevare esto a Ritsuko-**Dijo mientras señalaba otro plato con los sándwiches restantes.

Dicho aquello salio de la cocina y entro a la habitación de su hermana, para su sorpresa su hermana ya estaba despierta y arreglada.

**-¿Ritsuko, ya estas lista?-** pregunto un poco incrédulo- **te he traido el desayuno.**

Los oídos de aquella joven ya estaban mejor por lo que respondio un poco bajo…

**-Perdon, no tengo hambre, comeré algo con Shiori, ya me voy-**

Y asi como dijo aquello se acerco a su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando hacia la puerta.

Aquel joven salio de esa habitación, y observaba como su hermana salía con Makoto de la casa. Solo le quedaba observarlos, no quería interrumpir aquellas salidas a las que el no había sido invitado.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba.

Pasaba y pasaba.

Su hermana se había marchado a las 10 am y en ese momento eran las 9 de la noche.

**-¡Lleva casi 12 horas!-** grito en su habitación mientras estaba cambiándose, ya que se había terminado de bañar y como era el 24 de Diciembre se ponía un traje color negro, la camisa de vestir era de un tono violeta, como el de los ojos de su padre y sus zapatos negros que parecían como nuevos.

**-¡Ya llegamos!-** Fue lo que se escucho, venia de la puerta de entrada, eran las dos jovencitas y aquel joven que permaneció en sus pensamientos todo el dia- **¡Nos iremos a arreglar!**

*Toc, Toc*- sono la puerta…

**-Pase-** Dijo el castaño que se encontraba en la habitación.

**-Me podrias ayudar, necesito arreglarme, pero he perdido mis lentes y no veo nada- dijo Makoto mientras buscaban sus lentes en las bolsas que tenia en su pantalón.**

-Claro, pero primero pasa a bañarte, después te ayudo a arreglarte.

-Ok…- dijo mientras era guiado hacia aquel lugar donde tomaría un baño caliente, ya conocía la casa por completo y siempre la podía recorrer sin problemas, pero extrañamente lo llevo hasta la bañera, le abrió el agua y la dejo correr y luego salio del baño dejándolo solo.

Paso mas o menos una hora, ya se encontraban Misaki, con un traje color blanco y una corbata verde; Akihiko, con un traje color negro y una corbata del mismo color; Shinobu y Hiroki se veian del mismo color de traje que Misaki, pero Shinobu con una corbata gris y Hiroki con una café claro; Miyagi y Nowaki traían un traje negro como Akihiko, pero Miyagi traía una corbata blanca y Nowaki una azul como el de sus ojos.

No pasaron mas de 2 minutos y salieron las dos jóvenes, Ritsuko traía un vestido color rosa muy suelto y Shiori traía un vestido verde azulado que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Se veian muy lindas.

Tambien salieron ambos jóvenes de aquella habitación, Takeshi con su traje negro y Makoto con uno beige, convinaba muy bien con su cabello; todos se sentaron en la mesa grande que se encontraba en la sala, y comenzaron a comer lo que Misaki había preparado con anticipación.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, la platica familiar era larga, comentaban lo ocurrido antes, desde lo que Ritsuko vivio hasta la salida de los tres esta tarde.

**-Por cierto….-** interrumpio Ritsuko**\- Hemos comprado sus regalos navideños, nos gustaría dárselos-**

**-Bueno, ya solo falta un minuto para terminar la noche buena, asi que empecemos con los regalos-** Dijo Shinobu mientras observaba a todos en la mesa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Bueno, gracias por todos lo regalos-** Decian los mayores al unísono.

**-¡Tenemos una sorpresa!- **Dijo Ritsuko **–Es un regalo para Takeshi.**

**-¿Para mi?**

**-Si, para ti-** contesto su hermana con felicidad- **¡Es este!**

Señalaba una gran caja con un moño, Shiori la traía cargando y Makoto la ayudaba.

El joven abrió la caja, dentro había mas regalos de entre tantos una bonita caja de guitarra, una guitarra negra, negra como el pelo de su amigo Makoto y de cuerdas grises, también como los ojos de Makoto, pero… ¿Porque la guitarra se parecía tanto a Makoto? Pero realmente, esa no era la pregunta, si no, porque tenia un regalo aparte de los normales y porque eran varios, siempre recibían ropa, nunca compraban nada aparte de los típicos regalos de los mayores, pero ahora recibia una caja llena de regalos.

**-¿Sabes tocarla?-** pregunto Akihiko a su hijo

**-Solo un poco, supongo que ahora debere aprender mejor-** contesto el joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Hay algo mas en la caja?-** pregunto Misaki un tanto curioso.

**-No, es todo- **y dicho esto guardo la guitarra en su estuche , la metio a la gran caja y la cerro, la llevo a su habitación y empezó a pensar porque aquella caja traía un mensaje dentro que decía "solo saca la guitarra y lo demás en tu habitación".

Volvio a salir y se dirigio a la mesa. Ya era 25 de Diciembre y comenzaron a verse por la gran ventana los fuegos pirotécnicos, todos y cada uno de los colores iluminaban la gran habitación.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la otra área de la sala, sentados se decidieron por ver las noticias, pero nada importante se escuchaba en ellas y luego pusieron una película, una película de acción, aunque fuera tarde se divertían mucho, ya que los mayores no dejaban de platicar y beber.

Dieron mas de las 4 de la mañana cuando los mayores decidieron retirarse pero al ver la escena de sus hijos prefirieron dormir en aquella gran casa de la familia Usami.

La escena de sus hijos dormidos en aquel sillón fue tan conmovedora como para despertarlos.

En los extremos las dos jóvenes, una de cada lado. Shiori recargada en el regazo de Makoto y Ritsuko en el de su hermano. Makoto tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Takeshi y el en su cabeza, sus manos estaban tan cerca que casi parecían agarrados de la mano.

Los padres tomaron fotos de esa linda escena, y se dirigieron a los cuartos de huéspedes que siempre utilizaban cuando había alguna fiesta en aquella casa. Ya que el gran derrochador de dinero, el escrito Usami Akihiko, no le importaba que sus visitas se la pasaran bien.


	4. Verdad

Al despertar aquella mañana el joven Takeshi se levantó y al percatarse de que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Makoto se asustó, pero decidió quedarse así un poco más de tiempo. El tiempo seguía corriendo y luego recordó aquella caja, la que estaba en su habitación… ¿Que podría tener?

Por esa razón se levantó de la cama y sin hacer mucho movimiento se dirigió a la caja que tenía sus regalos.

Una vez que llego a su habitación y saco la guitarra observo el interior de lo que era aquella caja llena de regalos.

Primero saco una caja rectangular grande, la cual venia marcada "De Parte de tu hermanita Ritsuko".

**-¿De parte de Ritsuko?- **Se cuestionó a sí mismo.

Abrió la caja y observo su interior, era una cadena color plata que llevaba su inicia en uno de los eslabones. Felizmente se lo colgó y sonrió.

La siguiente caja era un tanto cuadrada, al abrirla observo un reloj de color café con manecillas azules. Y una tarjeta que decía "Tomate tu tiempo, Shiori".

Sonrió al saber el significado de aquellas palabras plasmadas en el papel. Se refería a que no quería que se apresurara a mejorar en su estado, quería que creciera y se fortaleciera para caminar por sus propios medios sin utilizar bastón o silla de ruedas, que fuera una persona que cambiara todo y mejorara en sus sueños.

Varias cajas llenas de regalos; aparte de la cadena y el reloj había repuestos de cuerdas para guitarra, una cámara fotográfica, un cuaderno, un diario, un par de zapatos nuevos, camisas, pantalones, un par de discos compactos, libros para aprender a tocar la guitarra, partituras de canciones, una mochila nueva, una cartera, un cinturón y varias cosas más.

Y por último había una pequeña bolsita al fondo de todo. Ponía "Para que te ayude a mejorar, recuerda que tus sueños te ayudaran a seguir de pie". Una plumilla para guitarra, color verde con gris. Firmando "Makoto".

Aquel joven de castaños cabellos sonrió al leer las palabras "Makoto" pero por alguna razón no sabía que lo tenía tan feliz.

Con miedo y dificultad recordó todo lo que había pasado antes, aquel beso, aquel momento íntimo, aquella felicidad y euforia que recorrieron su cuerpo. Pero recordó también los momentos con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Dejo que su mente se calmara y después saco la guitarra, tomo la plumilla y comenzó a tocar aquellos acordes y notas que recordaba de pequeño, algo que lo lleno de nostalgia.

Todos y cada uno de los momentos importantes de su vida comenzaron a inundar su memoria.

"_¡Recuérdame!"_ resonó una voz en su cabeza _"Hermanito"._

Su cara se comenzó a poner seria y las lágrimas caían, pero… que era ese sentimiento que lo envolvía… un joven de cabellos castaños apareció en su mente, ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, un vivo reflejo de él.

"_¿Pero quien es el?"_ Pensó, pero en eso fue interrumpido por un sonido familiar.

**-¡Es hora de desayunar!-** Fue la voz de Misaki que despertó a aquel joven de sus pensamientos.

Desayunando en silencio mientras los demás reían, comía sin sentimiento mientras trataba de descubrir el porqué de aquellas imágenes en su cabeza.

Al terminar de comer el joven interrumpió con una pregunta dejando a todos callados.

**-¿¡Quien es Daichi!?-**

Misaki que tenía un vaso en la mano en el trastero lo soltó. Aquel sonido ensordecedor de cristal rompiéndose dejo perplejo a cada uno de los adultos presentes. Peor a Misaki.

La cara de Takahashi comenzó a ponerse pálida. Las lágrimas que provenían de sus ojos

Comenzaban a desbordarse y por ultimo colapso.

**-¡¿Mamá?!-**

**-Daichi… Takeshi, ve a tu habitación-** Dijo Akihiko con los ojos un tanto tristes y llorosos… tartamudeaba, peor que nada, había confundido a Takeshi con Daichi, su corazón lo traicionaba.

**-Akihiko, creo que es momento de decirles- **Dijo Hiroki mientras ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo- **¡NO PUEDEN OCULTARLO MAS!**

Nowaki tomo a Hiroki de los hombros mientras este comenzaba a tener los ojos rojos, parecía que comenzaría a llorar, por otro lado Shinobu estaba en los brazos de Miyagi tratando de no abrir su boca y decir algo innecesario.

Takeshi se levantó de la mesa y salió de aquel lugar, tomo el elevador en su silla de ruedas y bajo hasta el primer piso y se dirigió hasta el parque más lejano que pudo encontrar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Usami-Takahashi una conmoción ocurría, Misaki estaba recostado en el regazo de Akihiko que estaba sentado en el sofá, por otra parte se encontraban los jóvenes y los adultos en los otros muebles.

Shiori se encontraba con Hiroki y Nowaki, Makoto con Shinobu y Miyagi, mientras que la pequeña Ritsuko se encontraba de pie a un lado de su padre que parecía a punto de derrumbarse sentimentalmente.

**-Ritsuko, perdónanos por todo esto-** Dijo Akihiko.

**-¿A que te refieres padre?-** Pregunto un tanto ingenua la pequeña.

**-La verdad es que tenemos algo que contarles-** Respondió Akihiko un tanto serio.

**-¿Seguro que dirás esto?-** Pregunto Miyagi**\- ¿No te arrepentirás mas tarde?**

**-Creo que es muy tarde para arrepentirse- **interrumpió Nowaki.

**-Miren chicos, lo que estamos a punto de decirles es algo muy serio, esperamos que lo tomen con calma-** dijo Shinobu muy serio.

Los jóvenes asintieron mientras que Akihiko comenzaba a hablar, la plática se tornó pesada, complicada y difícil de entender.

Aquella plática contenía la razón de él porque cada uno de ellos estaba enfermo, cada uno de diferentes cosas.

Lo que resulto el ambiente más pesado fue cuando pronuncio aquel nombre.

**-La verdad sobre Daichi es…-** Comenzó a decir Akihiko.

**-Padre, perdón por interrumpir pero, yo conozco un Daichi… lo he visto en mis sueños, me llamaba hermana y sonreía, era idéntico a nosotros… pero por alguna razón aquella sonrisa no era de felicidad, parecía afligido…-** comenzó diciendo la pequeña Ritsuko.

Todos los adultos se quedaron atónitos sobre aquellas palabras, al parecer ella y Takeshi ya conocían a Daichi, si no, cual sería la razón para preguntar sobre algo que había quedado completamente prohibido de mencionar enfrente de los chicos y mucho más, enfrente de Misaki.

**-Sabes Ritsuko, hace años, antes de que nacieran ambos, hubo un gran accidente. A su madre la golpeó fuertemente un auto al cruzar la calle y por esa razón fue internado en el hospital. Al ser un embarazo masculino fuera de lo común tuvo muchas complicaciones y peor aún, siendo trillizos-**

**-¿¡Trillizos!?-** Interrumpió Ritsuko un tanto atontada y extrañada- **Entonces eso lo convierte en nuestro her…-**

**-Exacto, su hermano-** Completo Akihiko**\- Pero al nacer no lo hizo con vida, y hubo complicaciones con ustedes dos, debido al fuerte golpe las piernas de tu hermano resultaron rotas pero al enyesarlas resultaron muy débiles, ese es el porqué de su situación. En cuanto a la tuya, la razón es que el líquido amniótico en el que creciste entro en tu organismo, pero daño parte de tu cerebro, por lo cual no recibe, por completo, las señales del sonido en el ambiente.**

**-Entonces el chico que apareció en mis sueños y me llamo hermanita fue… él?-**

**-Sí, fue tu hermano mayor Daichi-**

**-¿Entonces… conoces a Daichi?-** Pregunto Misaki mientras abría los ojos un tanto cansado – **¿Como es el?-**

**-Sí, lo conocí, él se parecía realmente a ti-** dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa cálida en su gran rostro.

Misaki sonrió tiernamente**\- Me alegro tanto de que este bien-** Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lloro en silencio mientras se mantenía recostado en el regazo de su esposo.

**-¡Tenemos que decirle todo de esto a Takeshi, si no el no sabrá la verdad!**

Y dicho esto la joven Ritsuko salió tras su hermano mientras dejaba a los demás sentados.

* * *

Me ausentare unas semanas, no se si lo supieron pero el pasado 16 de mayo su hermosa escritora Mikaru Hatsune alcanzo los 17 años de edad... osea... cumplí años, por lo que me iré de viaje un tiempo con mi padre y su novia. Espero que me entiendan, gracias.


	5. Parque

Aquella chica salió corriendo por las escaleras, bajo y bajo hasta llegar a la recepción.

Pensaba y pensaba el lugar donde podría estar su hermano, solo pensó en aquel lugar al que les gustaba visitar de pequeños… La librería Marimo, donde compraban su manga Favorito "The Kan".

Se apresuró con marcha rápida y llego a aquella librería, busco y busco, desde el departamento de Shonen hasta el Ecchi, pero su hermano no aparecía, termino por sentarse en una esquina del departamento de Shojo, donde las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, sin observar o pensar en algo.

**-Le ha pasado algo, señorita-** Dijo una voz que provenía de alguien enfrente suyo.

Levanto la mirada y aprecio a un joven de cabellos almendrados y ojos idénticos que su cabello, era simplemente hermoso, y parecía que… ¿brillaba?

-**Estoy bien…-** Dijo un tanto triste y con la cabeza observando a otro sitio**\- Es solo que me acabo de enterar que mi hermano mayor falleció y no encuentro a mi otro hermano, y no sé dónde pueda estar.**

Esas palabras hicieron que rompiera en llanto, y por acto reflejo se lanzó a los brazos de aquel joven frente a ella. Por alguna razón el haber dicho aquello la hacía sentir con menos presión en su vida. Y aquel joven la hacía sentir protegida.

**-Kou-** Dijo aquel joven**\- Yukina Kou**.

**-Ritsu… Ritsuko-** comento con pena**\- Usami Ritsuko.**

Aquel joven le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, se levantó, le extendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

**-Tengo una emergencia, regresare en un par de horas… ¡¿está bien?!-** Grito el Joven a uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba acomodando algunos mangas.

**-¿Que ha pasado?-**Pregunto el compañero a Yukina.

**Tengo que llevarla a un lugar rápido-** Dijo mientras levantaba a la joven que lloraba y la cargo en brazos.

-Está bien- Contesto su compañero- **¡Yo te cubro!**

Y así Yukina salió corriendo de aquella área con la chica en brazos.

Una vez afuera la bajo y le limpio las lágrimas.

**-¡Vamos a buscarlo!-** dijo con una voz determinante. La tomo de la mano y camino con ella por las largas calles de Japón. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero con él era como si sus padres la llevaran de ambas manos, como cuando era pequeña, como cuando salía al parque con su hermano y se perdía, como cuando su hermano la encontraba atrás de los arbustos de aquella área verde…

**-El parque…-** dijo mientras se detenía y jalaba de Yukina.

**-¿Eehh?-** Pregunto Yukina con ingenuidad.

**-El Parque Nagi-** volvió a decir- **¡Debe de estar ahí!**

Y dicho esto salió corriendo, aun tomada de la mano de Yukina, hacia aquel parque que contenía todas sus memorias tristes y alegres con su hermano mayor.

No tardaron ni 20 minutos corriendo hasta que llegaron a aquella área, la joven estaba muy cansada y se sentía muy mal después de tanto correr.

**-¿Es aquí?-** Pregunto Yukina, pero al parecer aquella joven no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, es más, tenía la vista perdida en el ambiente**\- ¿Oye, estas bien?-** Agrego al acercarse a ella y tomar su hombro, a lo cual la joven reacciono, volteando a ver a aquel hombre que la había acompañado- **Responde por favor, me estas asustando-** pero aquella chica seguía sin contestar, solo señalo su oreja, y después se quitó sus aparato y les saco las pilas, y le dio a entender al joven que estas se habían terminado. _"Parece que ella no podía escucharme desde hace un buen tiempo"_ Pensó para sí mismo. Aún seguía tomada de la mano de Yukina mientras caminaba hacia algunos juegos, hacia los columpios, hacia el sube y baja, hacia el pasamanos, pero seguía sin aparecer su hermano**\- No parece que este por aquí-**

La chica siguió caminando de la mano de Yukina, y al acercarse a un par de arbustos que se encontraban al fondo del parque pudo observar un poco de cabello café.

Soltó la mano de Yukina y salió corriendo, hasta que pudo observar la cara de su hermano que dormía en esa área.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, solo volteo y dio una reverencia a Yukina dándole las gracias por haberla acompañado.

Ese hombre se despidió de ella con otra reverencia y camino de vuelta a su trabajo.

Ella pudo observar como aquel hombre saludaba a otro de pelo negro que sostenía a un lindo bebe de no más de 1 año en sus brazos; tierno, de ojos miel y cabello café, que al parecer también… ¿brillaba? Y después siguió su camino, por donde ella había llegado.

"_Le agradezco todo lo que hizo hoy por mi"_ Pensó para sí misma _"Espero que sea muy feliz en esta vida"_

Regreso la vista a su hermano, las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos caían al suelo, pero algunas llegaron a las mejillas de su hermano, por lo que reacciono y despertó.

Asustado por solo verla a su lado, cuando se suponía que estaría solo se levantó de golpe y solo abrazo a su hermana.

**-¿Que haces aquí?-** Le dijo al separarse de aquel abrazo cálido.

Pero aquella joven seguía sin responder a las preguntas, obviamente porque sus aparatos se habían gastado y no tenían pilas.

Ritsuko hizo una cara de dolor, mientras tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos y su vista se nublaba.

Takeshi trato de averiguar que pasaba y rápidamente reacciono.

Saco de su bolsillo un par de pilas de repuesto y rápidamente las puso en su lugar, quito con delicadeza sus manos mientras ponía aquellos aparatos en su hermana.

**-Gra…cias-** Pudo decir con una voz muy baja.

**-¿Que ha pasado?-** Dijo mientras miraba a su hermana**-¿Ha sido el mismo sonido de la vez pasada?**

**-¿El de la vez… pasada?-** volvió a decir en voz baja para luego afirmar**\- sí, fue el mismo sonido… el mismo de siempre-**

**-Por eso debes de llevar los repuestos de tus aparatos a todos lados-** Regaño a su hermana.

**-Es que tenía que decirte… algo importante-** Respondió rápidamente.

**-¿Qué es?-** volvió a decir.

**-La Historia tras lo de Daichi-** Dijo muy decidida.

El silencio se hizo evidente, aquel dolor en su cuerpo seguía persistente y no se alejaba, ¿Quizás no tener encendidos los aparatos le habían causado algo? ¿Quizás eso significaba que su condición empeoraba y ya no podría seguir teniendo una vida como antes?

**-¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme de él?-** Pregunto Takeshi con un poco de enojo.

**-Papá y mamá me han contado toda la verdad-** empezó diciendo calmadamente**\- Él es nuestro hermano.**

Aquel joven tenía una cara de gran duda y pánico a la vez.

**-No solo es nuestro hermano- **agrego la más joven**-Es …**

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-** interrumpió su hermano al ver la cara de su linda hermana.

La joven palideció, su rostro se tornaba más blanco y más blanco. El clima comenzaba a cambiar, las nubes grises que había en el cielo comenzaron a soltar agua, y por lo tanto comenzó a llover.

Las gotas comenzaron a llenar la ciudad, la lluvia era demasiado intensa por lo que ambos jóvenes tenían toda su ropa empapada.

Desesperado al ver a su hermana con su pálido rostro la tomo en brazos y la llevo a el lugar más cercano donde pudieran protegerse de aquel diluvio, y era extraño, porque llovería si era invierno, peor aún, debería de nevar en vez de llover. Sus piernas comenzaron a doler demasiado.

Y así paso, con el pasar del tiempo el clima comenzó a enfriar y por lo mismo el agua de la lluvia dejo de serlo, y se convirtió en algo hermoso y blanco que decencia del cielo.

Pero estar empapados y con ese clima tan frio era malo, ambos comenzaron a estar rígidos.

Takeshi, con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban trato de levantarse y llevar a su hermanita a casa, pero aquel frio le impedía mover sus piernas, si él se sentía mal no quería ni imaginar el sufrimiento de su hermana en ese momento.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y sabía que no podía quedarse dormido, no con ese frio, y mucho menos en ese callejón tan escondido donde nadie lo vería ni a él ni a su hermana… no debía de dormir… pero… el sueño comenzó a ganar, dejando todo en completa obscuridad.

* * *

¿Qué tal Yukina y Kisa con su bebe?:D

TAN TAN TAN! ¿Qué pasara ahora?O: Descubranlo en el proximo episodio(:


	6. Conocidos

He vuelto, chicos hermosos, ya los extrañaba bastante; este capítulo era especial por Navidad, pero lo "gracioso" es que era para la navidad del año pasado, por lo que le arregle unos detalles, espero que la historia no pierda su escencia, los amo y los leo al final.

* * *

Takeshi veía frente a él un joven, el mismo joven que según Ritsuko era su "hermano".

**-Cuida bien de ella-** Sonrío mientras demostraba el dolor que tenía en el corazón.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** Preguntó mientras sostenía a su hermana que dormía en sus brazos.

**-Me entristece saber que nunca podré crecer con ustedes-** En ese momento unas lágrimas saladas salieron de sus verdes ojos **-Pero al menos me alegra poder hablar con ustedes de vez en cuando.**

Se agacho, mientras que por primera vez tocaba la fría mano de su hermana.

**-Estará bien- **Dijo Daichi, mientras sonreía con timidez.

**-¿Enserio?-** Dudo Takeshi

**-Sí, no dejare que nada le pase, mientras pueda.**

**-¿Mientras puedas?-** Se sorprendió.

**-No está permitido salvar a los que deben morir, pero estoy seguro de que ella tiene mucho por lo que vivir. Y por ella romperé las reglas, no importa si soy sancionado gracias a ella -** Daichi comenzaba a desaparecer.

**-Espera... ¡¿A dónde vas?!- **Gritó con fuerza a su hermano.

**-Alguien aparecerá pronto, deberías despertar ahora.**

"Despertar" fue la palabra que lo dejo pensando durante un momento, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y los abrió lentamente, ahí se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño, idéntico a su padre, pero... Ese hombre no lo era.

* * *

**-¡Masamune!-** Dijo en voz alta el adulto **\- El chico despertó**.

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** Preguntó con desconcierto **-¿Y Ritsuko?**

**-Hablas de la chica que estaba contigo, ¿Cierto? Debe de estar con mi esposo.**

**-¿Esposo?-** Lo cuestiono **-¿Eres gay?**

Se río un poco nervioso, pero asintió.

**-¿Estas embarazado, verdad?-** Volvió a cuestionar al adulto.

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?- **Gritó exaltado el mayor. Muy nervioso.

**-Estas sosteniendo tu vientre, como acariciando a algo muy amado.**

**-Wow, parece que sabes mucho, es increíble que hayas notado eso, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-**

**-Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco-** Sonrío **-¿Es tu primer hijo? Por qué te ves grande.**

**-De hecho tengo una hija de 5 años, se llama-**

Algo lo interrumpió, una mano en su hombro.

**-La cena esta lista Ritsu.**

**-¿Ritsu?-** preguntó el joven...

**-Perdona, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ritsu, Takano Ritsu y él es mi esposo Takano Masamune, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**\- Mi nombre es Takeshi, y ella es mi hermana Ritsuko- **Señalo mientras veía que su hermana se sentaba en el sillón donde había estado durmiendo **-Usami Takeshi y...-**

**-Usami Ritsuko-** Agregó ella.

**-¿Como Usami Misaki?-** Preguntó Takano.

**-Sí, el mismo- **Respondió Ritsuko.

**-¿Conoce a nuestra madre?-** Takeshi parecía sorprendido.

**-¿Su "madre"?-** Ritsu se veía desconcertado.

En ese momento Takeshi y Ritsuko comenzaron a hablar de sus padres, y sin siquiera notarlo los minutos pasaban. De pronto la puerta sonó.

Takano se levantó para abrir la puerta. Ritsuko lo siguió.

**-¡Padre!-** Gritó la niña mientras abrazaba a su progenitor.

**-Vine lo más rápido que pude-** Miro a su amigo e hizo una reverencia.

Misaki venia tras de él, y se veía muy pálido.

**-¿Mamá, te pasa algo?-**

El castaño callo de rodillas, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado antes y abrazo a su pequeña con fuerza.

La pequeña Ritsuko hizo señas, dándole a entender a su madre que todo estaba bien, que no había pasado nada grabe.

Takano no había notado aquellos aparatos en las pequeñas orejas de la niña, pero al verla se sorprendió mucho.

Takeshi se encamino a su madre, que estaba en el piso, y solo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como pidiendo disculpas por todo.

Misaki estaba muy enojado, pero a la vez muy preocupado, así que solo pudo abrazar a su hijo.

Ritsuko se volteó, mirando a Takano mientras comenzaba a hacer señas.

**_-"Gracias por todo, fue un placer estar en su casa"-_** Dijo Takeshi.

Masamune y Ritsu lo miraron desconcertados.

**_-"Su casa es muy bonita, y su hija es muy tierna, ojala tuviera una pequeña hermana"- _**Volvió a decir Takeshi, Ritsu no estaba entendiendo que pasaba**_\- "Feliz Navidad y Feliz Cumpleaños"_**

Takeshi se detuvo al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

**-Ooh, Feliz Cumpleaños Señor Takano-** Repitió mirando a Masamune

Misaki se levantó, limpiándose la cara, mientras se inclinaba, pidiendo perdón por todos los problemas que había causado su familia.

**-Ella no puede escuchar bien, y por lo mismo tampoco habla mucho- **Repuso Usami mientras miraba a su apenado esposo con la cabeza abajo.

**-Perdón por molestarlos en su día libre, gracias por cuidarlos-**

Usami le extendió a Takeshi un bastón, el cual agarro con aprecio.

**-Agradecemos todo lo que han hecho por nosotros- **Agrego Takeshi, mientras salía con su habitual lentitud.

La pareja salió de casa, junto con sus hijos, y aun con pena se despidieron.

Antes que nada, una joven de cabellos castaños bajo por las escaleras, para despedirse.

**-Gracias por todo, "hermana mayor"-** Dijo la pequeña.

Se apresuró a despedirse de Ritsuko.

Takano y Ritsu solo podían despedirse, algo había cambiado en sus vidas, y habían conocido la vida de su empleado, sus problemas y todo por lo que pasaba.

Ya habían causado mucho alboroto, por lo que lentamente desaparecieron en su auto, en dirección a su hogar.

**-Ya te he dicho que utilices palabras cuando haces señas- **Dijo Akihiko mientras manejaba **–Así podrán entenderte mejor-**

**-Lo siento-** Dijo mientras hacía señas.

* * *

El tiempo paso, y el carro permaneció en silencio.

Una vez que el auto se detuvo, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en su casa.

**-Hemos llegado-** Dijo Misaki.

**-¿Dónde estamos?-** Pregunto Takeshi.

**-Vinimos a conocer a alguien-** Respondió Akihiko.

Todos bajaron de aquel automóvil, mientras caminaban por un gran jardín, y una gran casa.

**-Esta era mi casa, cuando era pequeño-** Comenzó Akihiko **– Hemos venido para algo importante.**

**-Su hermano se encuentra aquí-** Termino Misaki.

* * *

Chanchanchan... bueno, los leo en el próximo cap, ¿Les gusto a Takano y Ritsu en la historia?, Tenia idea de que seria un "especial para Takano" aunque esta historia no es de él, pero bueno, se me paso la fecha y decidi esperarme un año- upps

Los Amo y espero que sigan con el amor que ya le tenian a esta historia~ Besos


	7. Hermano

**Espero que no perdieran el hilo de esta linda historia que viene como secuela a mi primer fanfic, ya ha pasado más de un año pero he vuelto.**

**He anunciado recientemente en mi pagina de Facebook (FanFics MH por si quieren darle al "me gusta" y saber de las actualizaciones) que estaré actualizando regularmente, y con 'regularmente' me refiero a semanalmente, ya que no quiero que se atrase nada en cuanto a mis historias. ¡Espero que su navidad y año nuevo fuera bonito, les deseo lo mejor y feliz futuro día de reyes! SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LOS LEO ABAJO~**

* * *

Habían entrado a aquel gran edificio. Estaban absortos de todo a su alrededor, una gran e iluminada mansión.

**-Bienvenidos, Amo Akihiko, Amo Misaki.**

**-¡Sebastian!-** Gritó Takeshi.

**-Soy Tanaka- **Agregó el mayordomo, esta escena se le hizo tan familiar que recordó la primera visita de Misaki por ya hacía mucho tiempo; bajo la mirada y volvió a hablar **–Bienvenidos, Joven Amo Takeshi, Joven Ama Ritsuko.**

**-¿"Joven Amo"?-** Cuestiono el mayor de los dos.

Tanaka se inmuto y solo hizo una reverencia. Los demás continuaron su camino mientras deleitaban la exquisita estructura de aquel gran edificio.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo lleno de flores y pronto llegaron a una zona amplia; este lugar era donde por primera vez les sería presentado su hermano mayor.

Una pequeña placa de plata se veía en el piso, estaba rodeada de flores de tantos colores que se formaban miles de arcoíris en el suelo; todo menos en un ligero camino hacia ésta que estaba construido con piedra laja. Se podía apreciar una inscripción en letras negras:

"**Usami Daichi, te extrañamos mucho  
Cada día del resto de nuestras vidas seguirás en nuestros corazones  
Desearíamos que no te hubieras ido tan pronto"**

Ritsuko tenía los ojos empapados por el simple hecho de haber leído aquellas palabras. Sabía que en algún momento le pasaría lo mismo y no podría evitarlo.

Takeshi se asustó un poco al verla así, pero se sorprendió más al ver que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; la tomó de la mano y le sonrió mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro… era evidente que ambos estaban felices de por estar ahí.

Akihiko tomo la mano de Takeshi y Misaki la de Ritsuko; los cuatro estaban muy felices… Ya no había ningún secreto sobre su familia.

Pasaron mucho tiempo con las manos entrelazadas y alrededor de los 30 minutos decidieron entrar para tomar algo fresco. La chica se quedaría 5 minutos más; quería estar ahí a solas.

* * *

Cerró los ojos y junto sus manos; quizás de esa forma se comunicaría con su hermano.

"_Espero que estés bien"_ Dijo para su hermano en su cabeza, quería decirlo en voz alta pero se lo impedía su situación actual. Nada paso. _"Yo sé que nos observas, así que quiero pensar que no estás solo en ningún momento, he podido sentir tu presencia desde la primera vez que nos conocimos… y ahora sé que no falta mucho para poder estar a tu lado; quizás no quieras eso y prefieras que viva con mis padres y Takeshi, pero ya todos sabemos que esto no durara mucho"_. Estaba llorando nuevamente; ya sabía que su enfermedad empeoraría con el tiempo y llegaría el momento en que todo tendría que terminar.

"_¡No pienses así!"_ Escucho dentro de su cabeza y sus lágrimas cesaron. Era la voz de Takeshi… no… era una voz más grave y firme.

"_¿Daichi?"_ Pregunto en su interior.

"_Si pequeña hermanita, soy yo"_ Su tono daba a imaginar que estaba sonriendo. _"Por favor no te des por vencida, todo saldrá bien, tomate tu tiempo para descansar y entender todo; yo te estaré esperando pero ahora no es el momento, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para que cumplas con tus deberes en el mundo de los vivos; ahora solo entra a la casa y diviértete con todos y cada uno de los nuevos integrantes de tu vida"._

Solo asintió con la cabeza y se cuestionó quienes serían las personas que entrarían a su vida. Por ultimo escucho _"Cuando quieras hablar aquí estaré, no lo olvides, yo nunca he dejado tu lado… ni una sola vez"._

Ella sonrió. Solo se dirigió al edificio y entro.

* * *

**-[…] Y nuestra hija Ritsuko-**

**-Ahí estas cariño-** Hizo señas Akihiko mientras hablaba**\- Él es mi padre.**

**-Ósea tu abuelo-** Fuyuhiko la saludo con lenguaje de señas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso el mismísimo Akihiko; luego continuo hablando con su voz y sus manos.

**-Cuando te conocí tenías 3 años, así que es imposible que me recuerdes, pero yo si lo recuerdo claramente… me fue casi imposible hablar contigo, y por lo tanto hemos tomado clases para poder comunicarnos de una mejor manera, no quisiera que aquella situación se repitiera- **

**-¿"Hemos"?- **Cuestionaron Akihiko y Misaki al mismo tiempo.

**-Yo también he aprendido-** Inquirió Haruhiko con señas al entrar a la habitación con Takeshi en la silla de ruedas.

**-Gracias tío-** Le dijo Takeshi mientras regresaba al lado de sus padres.

Haruhiko asintió en manera de decir _"de nada"_ y se acercó a la pequeña niña.

**-Mucho gusto, me llamo Haruhiko-** Dijo con su voz ronca y señas **–Es un placer conocerte, aunque no es la primera vez que nos vemos.**

**-Soy Ritsuko-** Agrego ella mientras sonreía, su voz había sido clara pero baja **–El placer es todo mío.**

**-Pequeña, tienes la ropa un poco sucia, ven a que laves-** Le dijo con las típicas señas.

Ella vio la verdadera intención de su tío y lo acompaño, sus padres no se habían percatado de nada hasta que Haruhiko hablo.

**-La llevare al baño, en un momento regresamos-** Estaba de espaldas ya con la niña que caminaba detrás de él.

**-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-** Cuestiono la pequeña con señas y demás al llegar al lavabo.

**-Tienes la ropa sucia, tus rodillas están llenas de tierra y los ojos rojos he hinchados-** La señalo al hablar **– ¿Es por tu hermano cierto? Hablo de Daichi.**

Asintió mientras se sacudía su ropa y con un paño seco Haruhiko le limpiaba las rodillas. Las lágrimas se asomaron una vez más y no supo que hacer.

La chica lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas empapaban todo su rostro.

Con suavidad uso un pañuelo para limpiarle su pequeña cara lentamente.

**-¿Sabes qué es lo bueno?-** Haruhiko interrumpió su llanto, Ritsuko lo miro con duda y esperanza **–Tu hermano no sufrió, sé que ustedes la han pasado fatal estos años, pero pronto cumplirás los 17 años; quizás todo sea bueno de ahora en adelante y luego serás mayor de edad, podrás salir a pasear y hacer lo que quieras**\- Le sonrió.

**-No lo creo-** Le correspondió con una sonrisa igual de amplia que la de él y con una voz casi inaudible… no uso señas.

Claramente la escucho. La miro con intriga. No le tomo importancia.

**-Ven, ya esas lista, tengo una noticia que darle a la familia así que regresemos con ellos.**

Haruhiko le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar pero ella le sostuvo la mano y siguió como si nada. Dudo un poco pero le dejo pasar.

* * *

**-[…] Y eso paso-** Concluyó Misaki, al parecer le estaría contando una anécdota.

Ritsuko se inclinó un poco en dirección a Haruhiko.

**-Gracias-** Le dijo, esta vez volvió a usar señas.

El de lentes solo respondió a su inclinación con otra. Se dirigió al lugar donde su padre estaba y tomo asiento en un mueble individual de aquella inmensa sala.

**-Disculpen-** Aclaro su garganta mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su camisa, las había doblado para limpiar a la joven niña **–Tengo algo que me gustaría decirles.**

Akihiko y Misaki se quedaron callados, era inusual que Haruhiko hablara y mucho menos que el iniciara la plática. Su iniciativa era extraña.

Fuyuhiko sonrió y se acomodó, al parecer ya sabía lo que su hijo diría.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunto Misaki un poco preocupado.

**-No hay nada de qué preocuparse-** Le sonrió Fuyuhiko.

**-Me gustaría invitarlos a una fiesta-** Se sonrojo un poco. Misaki se sorprendió pero más aun Akihiko.

Haruhiko se levantó de su lugar y saco una invitación.

Akihiko la abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

**-"Para la Familia Usami-Takahashi, sean cordialmente invitados al enlace matrimonial de Usami Haruhiko- "-** Volteo a ver a su hermano que seguía sonrojado.

No se había tomado la molestia de seguir leyendo, solo se levantó y abrazo a su hermano.

**-"[…] Usami Haruhiko y Aikawa Eri-"**Misaki leyó en voz alta. Akihiko estaba anonadado.

* * *

**Como ya he dicho arriba ¡He vuelto! y no pienso irme hasta terminar todo aquello que he comenzado.**

**Déjenme un review sobre lo que piensan de Haruhiko y Eri, siempre los he amado juntos y ya se merecían pareja los dos.**

**¡Los leo la próxima semana!**


	8. Tiempo

**Regrese como prometí y espero que sea de su agrado. LOS LEO ABAJO.**

* * *

Ritsuko tomo la invitación mientras la leía personalmente, volteo su rostro con una gran sonrisa a su tío.

**-Felicidades-** Dijo la niña con sus señas incluidas.

El hombre se acercó a ella y con sus manos le toco la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

**-Gracias-** le contesto.

Los demás se acercaron e él y mientras se ponía de pie todos dijeron "felicidades", siguiendo el ejemplo de la joven señorita frente a ellos.

**-¿Serías mi padrino?-** Le pregunto Haruhiko a su hermano.

* * *

Ya había pasado varias horas desde que hablaban en la sala por motivos de la boda, inclusive Akihiko había aceptado la oferta de su hermano para ser su padrino de bodas.

El reloj marcaba más de las 23 horas por lo que los niños se despidieron para ir a dormir.

Takeshi ya estaba en cama, dormido. Ritsuko lo había ayudado a acostarse y a cambiarse; de hecho hasta ella estaba en pijamas pero no podía dormir.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse sus aparatos en los oídos. No quería dormir, tenía miedo de cerrar sus ojos y no poder despertar.

No era algo solo de ese día, era algo que sentía todos los días pero en ese momento se sentía desalentada.

Una boda… ¿Podría alguna vez casarse? Esa no era la pregunta, quizás la pregunta que se tendría que hacer sería… ¿Podría siquiera ir a esa boda? Solo faltaban algunos meses y no quería perderse nada.

Siempre había tenido miedo, pero desde que recientemente se desmayara en la escuela, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, quiero decir, hasta el mismo doctor lo dijo y ella lo escucho en aquel momento. Nunca olvidaría el tono con que se lo dijo a sus padres, como Misaki lloraba desconsolado mientras ella fingía dormir.

Y luego verlo de nuevo en un mar de lágrimas por su ventana la había destrozado, su pobre corazón no podía con tanta presión.

* * *

Se levantó de su cama y se acomodó su camisón, se puso sus pantuflas quería salir a explorar para poder aligerar su mente. Se la paso divagando lentamente por la parte alta de la mansión mientras los mayores conversaban abajo.

Entro a varias habitaciones pero ninguna parecía tan interesante como la que recién había logrado encontrar.

Una pequeña alcoba, solamente había un escritorio, una silla y un librero del tamaño de la pared. ¡Diablos, realmente era pequeño ese lugar comparado con todo lo que se encontraba en esa casa! Encendió la luz.

Se sentó para perder el tiempo, pero su vista capto un cuaderno empolvado sobre la mesa.

El título era ilegible pero el nombre estaba bien marcado.

_"Usami A."_ se podía leer a duras penas en la portada.

Abrió aquel cuaderno y para su sorpresa los textos estaban intactos. Quizás sería solo porque la portada recibiera el daño fuera cualquiera la época en la que se había usado.

Reconoció esa letra de inmediato.

_"Es de mi padre"_ Pensó.

Y en efecto, podía notarse un ligero cambio a la actual… pero sin duda era esa su letra.

La duda se fue cuando comenzó a leer.

Era una lectura ligera pero densa; con una mano apago sus aparatos para escuchar pero sin quitárselos, el mundo estaba en silencio total.

Aunque no lo pareciera esta chica amaba leer y no fue hasta que terminó el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos que se percató que la historia estaba incompleta.

Se frustró pero lentamente noto que aquel librero que cubría la pared estaba llena de cuadernos.

Saco varios y comenzó a acomodarlos en el piso.

Podían verse pequeños números en la parte del lomo, como si fueran los tomos de alguna novela larga.

Cuando se percató de todo el desastre hecho pudo notar que tenía frente a sí misma una gran colección de alrededor de 20 novelas inéditas que su padre había escrito ya mucho tiempo atrás, su manera de redactar había cambiado demasiado.

Cada novela contaba con casi 34 cuadernos cada una.

Rápidamente busco aquella en la que le faltara el número uno de sus tomos. Y cuando lo encontró fue subiendo de poco a pocos los cuadernos a la mesa.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ahora ya casi terminaba de leer el último cuaderno que antes puso sobre la mesa.

Justo al terminar de leerlo y sentirse maravillada con aquella escritura tomó todos aquellos que ya había leído para ponerlos en la parte alta de las repisas en aquel librero.

No tenía sueño y la hora no se le pasaba por su mente, pero antes que nada miro su reloj y este marcaba las 5:49 de la mañana.

Se sorprendió… pero no quería ir a la cama.

Encendió sus aparatos y un zumbido fuerte le golpeó la cabeza. Su felicidad desapareció en solo unos segundos.

**-¿Estas bien?-** Preguntaron tras ella. Aunque solamente hubiera escuchado susurros.

Giro su vista al reconocer aquella voz; una pelirroja vestida en con pijamas se encontraba ahí, pareciera como si llevara tiempo observándola, pero Ritsuko no había podido notar aquello.

Asintió con su cabeza mientras aun la sostenía con un poco de dolor.

**-Gracias-** le dijo cuando ya estaba de pie.

**-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?-** Cuestiono al ver la habitación casi volteada, de no haber sido por que el desastre que ocasiono moviendo cuadernos era tan ordenado que recogiendo un poco todo quedaría como nuevo.

**-Si-** le sonrió.

Aikawa no sabía mucho del lenguaje de señas, Haruhiko le había enseñado pero simplemente no lo lograba. Era muy difícil para ella el saber que conocía a esta niña desde antes de nacida, pero que pocas veces pudo entablar una conversación con esta. Pero aun así ella lo intentaba con todo su corazón.

**-¿Y que es todo esto?-** Volvió a tener su rostro dudoso, hablaba lentamente para que la chica pudiera leer y comprender sus labios.

**-Mi padre los escribió-** Dijo mientras acomodaba todo en manera alfabética/numérica en el librero, Aikawa comenzó a pasarle los cuadernos con cuidado de seguir el orden en cada uno de ellos.

**-Espera…¡¿Usami-Sensei?!-** Se quedó sorprendida pero era evidentemente cierto.

Estaban en su casa de la infancia y ya sabía de eso por parte de Misaki… pero no tenía ni idea de que fueran tantas historias, claramente eran menos que las ya publicadas actualmente, pero esto era un tesoro que luego usaría.

**-Felicidades-** Dijo la pequeña mientras lentamente hacía sus particulares señas.

**-¿Eeh?-** Aikawa dudo.

**-Por la boda-** agrego ella de manera igual a la anterior.

**-Muchas gracias-** le dijo un tanto sonrojada mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente, Ritsuko solo se sonrojo un poco pero parecía muy feliz. Pareciera como si todo su sufrimiento solamente se hubiera evaporado **–Ven, ya hemos terminado de arreglar, es hora de que duermas un poco.**

Y dicho esto con la escaza seña que sabía la llevo con ella a su habitación.

La recostó y arropo con el gran edredón que se encontraba ahí.

**-Buenas noches-** le dijo ella mientras se acomodaba

**-¡Espera!-** Impuso Eri **–Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.**

La chica dudo un poco pero se dejó los implantes puestos mientras escuchaba.

Esa pregunta le ilumino los ojos a la joven chica.

* * *

**¿De qué creen que se trate esta pregunta? Vamos dejen sus REVIEWS con todas sus opciones.**

**¿Cómo les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? Gracias por llegar hasta aquí… LOS LEO LA PRÓXIMA.**


	9. Atención

**Esto va para corto, así que los leo abajo...**

* * *

Aquella pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza incluso mientras dormía. Se sintió impotente y dudaba de que responder, por lo que había dicho que lo pensaría, pero le era imposible el tener una respuesta en concreto. Tenía miedo de decir que si y no poder lograr el cometido de la pregunta.

_"¿Serias la dama de las flores?"_ Le rebotaba aquella frase en su cabeza.

Si bien eso era para las niñas pequeñas a ella la idea la parecía hermosa.

Su mente ya mentalizaba el color de su vestido o la forma en la que llevaría aquella naturaleza en una canasta mientras las dispersaba por el suelo.

Nunca antes había ido a una boda y mucho menos participado en una. Ahora estaba dispuesta a asistir a como dé lugar aquella ceremonia.

Su mente le decía que ya estaba grande para todo eso; pero su corazón le decía otra cosa.

Ella seguía sintiéndose como una niña y nunca dejaría de serlo. Jamás podría salir, o independizarse, mucho menos casarse… y así lo veía ella.

No es que fuera negativa, pero odiaba el ser positiva ante la adversidad, sabía lo que le pasaría en un futuro y se estaba preparando para todo (o quizás solo se infringía más miedo de lo que debería).

Solamente pensaba en cómo superar la adversidad sin ser "tan optimista" en el camino.

* * *

Había sido salvado por su familia en muchas ocasiones y gracias a esto le prestaban mucha atención, más de la que realmente quisiera.

Nadie se daba cuenta (o quizás sí) de que a su hermano lo dejaban a un lado. Su madre se preocupaba bastante por ambos, pero siempre era Ritsuko la que recibía más atención.

Su hermano sí que recibía gran parte de la "atención monetaria", esto incluía: las múltiples cirugías en su cadera y piernas, las muletas, la silla de ruedas convencional y la eléctrica… y muchas otras cosas que a ella realmente no le importaban; es más, prefería que todo eso le fuera dado a él y no a ella.

Su oportunidad de vida había sido reducida a solamente 20 años después de nacida y a duras penas estaba llegando a los 17 y ya estaba derrumbada... quizás llegaría a los 18 y todo terminaría.

Por esa simple razón ella quería que su hermano comenzara a recibir lo que ella ya no quería, lo que ella llamaba "atención sentimental".

Aquella que llevaba recibiendo desde que nació. Sus padres sí que centraban una atención a su hermano, pero a ella la mimaban de cierta forma que llegaba a odiar.

Siempre actuaba de manera dulce para no generar alguna atención hacía ella. Pero quería actuar como alguien rebelde, como aquellos que veía en la escuela y que destacaban bastante.

Siendo la única chica era obvio que resaltara en su familia rodeada de hombres; y ya no quería eso.

De alguna u otra manera lograría cumplir con su sueño de vida… que su hermano solamente se preocupara por él y que todos solamente lo vieran a él.

* * *

Se levantó.

El reloj marcaba las 8:26 de la mañana y su cabeza le daba vueltas. No había dormido casi nada, pero, aunque su cuerpo le pidiera más horas de sueño, ella ya no quería dormir.

Se restregó la cara con su mano y bostezo.

Noto aquel cabello pelirrojo esparcido por toda la parte alta de la cama, y se juntaba un poco con el de ella.

Intento levantarse, pero sintió algo que tomaba su mano.

Calló.

Aikawa había tomado a la joven y la había acostado de vuelta a la cama.

**-…- **Dijo algo, pero la pequeña no entendió nada.

"Seguramente no me dejará ir" Pensó.

Solamente la abrazo mientras se volvía a quedar dormida.

* * *

Ahora soñaba; quería ser la mujer de alguien, casarse y tener hijos. Su sueño se había vuelto realidad, al menos en su mente.

Un hombre alto y delgado de cabello azabache.

No podía ver bien su rostro, pero tenía unos grandes ojos verdes como los suyos (quizás un poco más claros o más obscuros), la tomaba de la cintura y la sostenía tan suavemente que noto un bulto en su estómago.

¿Embarazada? Quizás, pero no de uno, podrían ser dos.

El joven se agacho para poder poner una mano sobre su vientre.

Estaba a punto de hablar, y ella se imaginaba una voz dulce y cariñosa.

* * *

Despertó.

Cerro los ojos y se molestó, quería conocer esa voz, aquella que nunca escucharía en la vida real, porque esa persona jamás sería real.

Quería seguir soñando con aquella vida perfecta.

Quería seguir sintiéndose real.

Pero la realidad la golpeo, ella no era "real", su vida solamente era algo "temporal".

Un dolor de cabeza la tumbo en la cama (y eso que seguía en ella) y la hizo dar un grito sordo que despertó a Aikawa.

Se asustó un poco al verla con sus manos en los oídos, pero no supo que hacer.

**\- ¡Usami-sensei!¡Misaki-kun! -** Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras mantenía abrazada a la pequeña niña.

* * *

Misaki fue el primero en llegar al lugar.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar a la castaña y levantarla.

Estaba caliente. Tenía fiebre.

* * *

**Yo se que quedo corto, pero por varias razones (incluyendo salud e inspiración) he decidido dejarlo hasta aquí y ya despues pensar que más ponerle.**

**Espero me entiendan.**

**Los leo la próxima! Besos *:**


End file.
